Remembering Myself
by FaolinHayashi
Summary: What happens when at a slumber party a group of friends is Kidnapped by the... wait for it... Akatsuki! But what happens when the Person you are reading about loses her memory of Friends but remembers about the Akatsuki and the Naruto characters...
1. Prolouge

On March 26th 2010, I had woken up to a seemingly Ordinary Day, It was a Friday and my friends Birthday Party was today. Although that day my glasses broke revealing the color hidden beneath the lens. Light brown with a small blotch of blue green. My hair looked black but on a sunny day my hair was truly shown. Light brown with red and blonde natural highlights. But anyways…

"Sarah-Chaaaan!" I yelled after telling my bus driver I was going home with my friend.

"Hey!" she yelled back. Sarah and I were so close as friends we could have been sisters separated at birth.

"So where's your Car pool?"

"She just got here. One sec!" She walked over to the woman by the jeep and asked "My friend is coming over for my Birthday. Is it alright if she rides with us?" The woman looked at me "I guess but there's not enough room, unless you two want to ride in the back."

I looked to where she pointed. It was a red jeep and the back looked small. "Sure!" I smiled and Sarah got in first and I climbed in. she closed the back and during the ride to Sarah's I hit my funny bone… And now I know why it is called the funny bone. People laugh at you when you hit it! "Shut up Sarah!" I was still laughing in pain. Then to get back at her I used her as an arm rest. She started to pinch. I swear the girl is half-rat. I quickly pulled away rubbing the now red spot.

"Serves you right!" she stuck her tongue out and I switched to Japanese.

"_Shit bitch! That fucking hurt!"_ I hissed at her and when the car stopped at her house we got out.

"Baka!" she pulled out her flip-off-fork. A plastic for where she bent all the prongs but the middle one down.

"Oh yeah? Mines real!" I flipped the 'bird' and we laughed. I had this strange feeling though I was being watched. "Come-on lets set up before the party!" she nodded and we went inside her house to set up. I quickly looked behind me though and thought I saw a flash of black… _'Huh…'_ I thought to myself

~*~

The doorbell had rung and I quickly ran and opened the door. My other friends Sarah and Alex joined us. I called down to the Birthday Girl Sarah Pouner "Pouner-Saaan! Peoples are here!" I hugged Sarah-Chan and Alex-chan. A little later on during the party Stacy-Chan, Jori-Chan AKA: Deidara-kun and Case-chan. Her name is actually Camille but I met her in Gym where her shirt said Case…

"Konnichiwa!" I said waving. I then again caught a glimpse of black but I saw it better… It was an Akatsuki Cloak… I Swore in Italian the Only work I knew "Cazo!" (AKA: Fuck) they looked at me and shrugged it off.

"Sebbi!" Case yelled and I realized… they were Cosplaying Black butler. I went into my Kaskashi mode pulling out my Actual Cosplay copy of 'Icha Icha Paradise'. Sarah knew what it meant.

"Kakashi-Sensei!" she glomped and I glared at her. She stood up and I did some Hand signs I wasn't very fast, but I knew some. '_Monkey, dog, Tiger, Ram…'_ and I poked her in the butt yelling "Thousand years of Pain!" she laughed and I ran Trying to hide. From the Evilness!

"Eep!" she had found me "Grell! Help Kakashi-Sensei and you can Glomp Sebastian all you want!" Case came running and glomped Sarah in her Grell voice she said "Sebbi! Come quickly look what I have!" I laughed and Sarah wanted to do her Family tradition. Burning a piece of Cake…

"I want to eat the piece after it's done!" Jori had said.

"But Deidara-kuuun! You'll get sick and Sasori will be upset!" she mumbled something and I laughed. Instead she grabbed a piece of cake and started digging through it I looked and the cake was turning blue.

Jori and I laughed at the color and she started to eat… It made her tongue blue. "Jori! You tongued Kisami didn't you?" And I stuck out my tongue. Stacy hit me on the back of the head.

"Horrible thoughts!" she yelled and Jori and I Laughed. We stayed up till about four in the Morning watching 'The Hidan show' I admit you gotta love Hidan! Unless he tries to sacrifice you to Jasshin-sama! Yawning I laid on the floor and fell asleep, Stacy had to go home at midnight so we couldn't see her in the morning.

"Night… Jori-Chan…" I mumbled and fell asleep.

~*~

Finally they had fallen asleep. Kisami, Itachi, Hidan and Kakazu exchanged glances. "You sure Leader-sama said these bitches?" Hidan of course said.

"Of course can you not tell? He said this address there would be a group of girls, all with high chakra levels. Well can you sense it or not?!" Kisami stated bluntly. Itachi nodded at his partner in agreement. Kisami grabbed two girls, the ones named Lauren and Jori. Itachi grabbed the ones they called Case and Sarah. Hidan grabbed the girl named Alex with a blonde girl already in his hands… Stacy. And Kakazu grabbed the other Girl named Sarah.

At this time Sarah's younger sister woke up and saw them. It was the guys from Naruto! Shark-man, Stitches, Sasuke's brother and that Scythe guy! Suddenly Stitches did some hand signs and a portal opened.

"Hey!" she yelled as they jumped in. They didn't notice her but Hidan did he handed Stacy off to Kakazu and pulled out his Scythe. He sliced her arm off. She screamed and an older girl and the girls Dad came running out. Hidan jumped through the portal and Kakazu quickly followed. The girl's dad stared at the wall where the portal had been when he noticed his daughters arm…

~*~

I had woken up and I felt lighter I looked down and realized… I was skinnier… Holy hell I was no longer over-weight! I looked over at Sarah who was close to my weight she was also skinny… we were all skinny… I was a little taller… But for some reason my boobs stayed at about a C-32 size cup. My hair had grown in length and it reached about my lower back. "Strange…" I looked around we were in a forest.

I saw some clothing next to me… Ninja clothing? I put them scanning the trees for perverts. I put on my Bra and and Underwear… for some reason I don't remember them being Laced… I glared at the net like substance and instead put on the pants and shirt… the shirt reached above my belly-button and the pants about hip high. The Shoes where comfortable and I noticed a clip. I put my Hair up like Deidra's and carefully parted my bangs. I also noticed some weapons nearby. I picked up a short sword. It reminded me of Altaïr's Short blade from Assassins creed. There was a Sheath also I tied it to my back and also saw some Kunai's… The others were still out and I looked around… I couldn't see anyone around so I decided to start singing… I could do soprano or alto, but for this certain song it was a light alto. I breathed deeply and thought of the song clearly…

"It kills me not to know this… But I've all but just forgotten,

What the color of her eyes were, and her scars or how she got them,

As the telling signs of age rain down a single tear is dropping,

Through the valleys of an ageing face that this world has forgotten….

There is no reconciliation that will put me in my place,

And there is no time like the present, to drink these draining seconds,

But seldom do these words ring true! When I'm constantly failing you!

Just like the wall we can't break through until we disappear!

So tell me now, if this ain't love then how do we get out? Cause I don't know…

That's when she said "I don't hate you boy, I just want to save you while there's still something left to save!

That's when I told her "I love you girl, but I'm not the answers for the questions that you still have!"

And the day pressed on like crushing weights, that no man doesn't ever wait,

Like memories of dyeing days that deafen us like hurricanes,

Bathed in flames we held the brand, Uncurled the fingers in your hand,

Pressed into the flesh-like sand! Now do you understand?

So tell me now, if this ain't love then how do we get out? Cause I don't know…

That's when she said "I don't hate you boy, I just want to save you while theres still something left to save!

That's when I told her "I love you girl, but I'm not the answers for the questions that you still have!"

1000 miles away, there's nothing left to say,

But so much left, that I don't know…

We never had a choice this world is too much noise,

It takes me under… It takes me under once again…

I don't hate you…. I don't hate you noooo….

So tell me now, if this ain't love then how do we get out? Cause I don't know…

That's when she said "I don't hate you boy, I just want to save you while theres still something left to save!

That's when I told her "I love you girl, but I'm not the answers for the questions that you still have!"

I don't hate you… I don't hate you… I don't hate you… I don't hate you nooo! _Whoaho whoaho__!"_

I finished the song 'Savior by Rise Against' I noticed clapping I quickly turned and didn't believe my Eyes. My language was switched to Japanese suddenly "_Holy shit! It's Hidan, Kisami, Itachi and What the Fuck? Kakazu?"_ but my mind totally blanked and I realized they spoke Japanese… "Cazo…" Don't you love Italian… And screaming at the top of my lungs I yelled out.

"JORI-CHAN, SARAH-CHAN, CASE-CHAN, ALEX-CHAN, STACY-CHAN, POUNER-SAN! WAKE THE FUCK UP!" the guys in front of my cringed and my voice echoed. The others woke up and moaned.

"No… swearing…" Stacy mumbled getting up she noticed that I looked different. "Wait? Lauren?"

"No fucking duh! Baka!" she noticed who I was in front "Where in the God Damn Narutoverse! And the Fucking Akatsuki is right in front of us!" That perked Jori up.

"Kisami-kun!" she cried out and I pulled my 'new' short blade

"Calm down short stuff!" Kisami called out that blew it…

"Calm down?! How the Fuck can I calm down when right in front of me if three if my favorite Characters from Naruto and they Fucking kidnapped me. Sorry Kakazu… you're not one of them…" suddenly I gripped my head and crumpled to the ground cussing in Italian, "Cazo, cazo, cazo, cazo, cazo!"

"Lauren!" Jori yelled and ran to me. Tears streamed down my face. "Whats wrong!"

"M…my brother… What about my brother…" I moaned and Itachi Stiffened. "What if he ends up like Duck-but?"

"He won't end up like a Sasuke wanna-be!" I heard a stifled laugh. And I looked up. Hidan was snickering…

"That sunova!" I stood up. And jumped forward at Hidan "Asshole!" I yelled and Cut his Jugular… "Only one I can try to kill…" I mumbled Shaking blood from my New weapon. While Hidan lay on the ground twitching.

"B-bitch!" he said while his Jugular was repairing itself.

"don't I know it…" suddenly a poof was heard and next to them stood the Rest of the Akatsuki… "Ah Cazo…" I said and Jori got the idea what it meant.


	2. Chapter 1

I growled as I looked at the Akatsuki members. Until I reached Tobi

"Kyaa! You guys, it's Tobi!" I put my short blade away and Deidara, Itachi, Hidan and Kakazu Sweat dropped they had seen my earlier performance. Suddenly I was on the ground with Someone sitting on my stomach.

"Oh! Pretty girl knows Tobi?" I nodded "What is pretty girl's name?"

"L-auren… Lauren Vazquez" I managed to say goodness he is heavy. Jori was on the ground busting a gut. "Tobi you're a Good Boy! But your Freaking Heavy!" I shouted and I pushed him off. I noticed the others Sweat dropped. I breathed out and stood up. The others came and stood by me. I suddenly thought _'if we were in the Narutoverse… wouldn't we have Chakra?'_ I pushed the thought as The Leader who me and my friends knew as Pein stepped forward.

"Since I now know your name… Would you kindly step forward Lauren…" his voice scarred me a little, same with his rinnengan. I stepped forward cautiously. Zetsu, I noticed, looked Hungry and I stopped and glared at him

"You even nibble on my friends… I'll kill you…" my tone was Dark even for me and Zetsu blanched... I then continued to walk forward meeting Pein in the middle.

"Join us… since you seem like the Leader of this gr-" I cut him off with my laughing.

"Leader? HAH! If I were a leader Hidan Wouldn't be Immortal, And Nagato, your friend wouldn't be dead… But thanks anyway-"

He snarled "HOW DO YOU KNOW MY PAST?" I cringed and suddenly there were other puffs of smoke. As Ninja's appeared I saw a blonde head and silver head with a mask.

"OH MAI GOD!" I ran over to Pouner-San "its Kakashi-Sensei and Naruto!" I Chibi feinted and I went over to my Pajama's "Aha! My Icha Icha Paradise!" I ran back over glomping Pouner-San. We were giggling and Kakashi rolled his eyes.

"Sorry but we heard a yelling from all the way out there. Came to investigate, Naruto take them to Konoha!" Naruto nodded and grabbed my hand and I just about Chibi feinted again. He started leading us away somehow we were keeping up with him. I looked back and saw some Ninja carrying Two Akatsuki Members. Deidara, and Kisami, They were both knocked out and had Cuts on them. My heart pained suddenly and continued to follow Naruto. His hand still on mine, a blush rose to my Face.

We arrived at Konoha and he led us to the Hokage's office "It's Lady Tsunade!" I whispered to the others. And they put down Deidara and Kisami hard. Chakra Ropes were laid on them and I quickly ran over to them. I scanned their Wounds… they weren't super deep but they continued to bleed. "Pardon me, but can I get a bowl of Hot water and a cloth?" The Hokage bit her lip and nodded to Shizune. She left and quickly returned with what I asked I grabbed the cloth and Cleaned Kisami's Wounds first.

"Why are you tending them? They kidnapped you."

"Yeah but I just can't let them die! They're my favorite Characters from the Manga!" Lady Tsunade and Naruto had blank stares. I sighed and continued to clean Kisami's wounds until suddenly he woke up.

"Hey, ! What are you doing?" he struggled against the Ropes.

"Would you rather die of infection?"

"No." He stayed still till I was done. I looked up he wasn't staring at my face… But more like my cleavage. I glared at him and he flicked a grin causing a blush to bloom on my face. I walked on my knees over to Deidara who's breathing became a little ragged. I carefully cleaned his wounds. He moaned in his sleep and I continued Kisami continued to watch me delicately clean Deidara's wounds.

~*~

'_God damnit! She's hot!'_ Kisami thought while she continued to clean he felt himself go hard and his face turned red. She finished and asked "Do you have any Antibacterial Cream?" the girl whose sleeves were to long quickly left and returned with a small bowl of cream. The Girl Lauren came back to His side and gently Applied the cream.

"Sorry if it stings."

"It's okay…" he stated her hair tickled his skin lightly and he grew harder. As she continued her work. There was a wound near his crotch and her hand brushed his covered member slightly causing a soft low moan to escape his lips. She quickly grew red and finished with Kisami working on Deidara…

~*~

"Done" I stated. And stood up Jori glared at me and Tsunade looked at the Two Akatsuki members one was as red as a tomato and the other was still unconscious.

"Very good, Now what are your Names. Starting with you." She pointed a finger at me.

"Lauren."

"Camille or Case"

"Jori."

"Sarah."

"Stacy."

"Alex."

"Sarah."

"I'm Tsunade and you've already Met Naruto." The Blonde Guy beamed at us the whiskers on his cheeks slightly moved with his grin. "And what village do you belong to?"

"None… we came… from a VERY far off land…" Case stated. We all nodded and Kisami continued to stare at me. Causing me to slightly blush again.

"How far?"

"Another Dimension…" suddenly all eyes were on is in Awe.

"Alex-Chan! Baka, you don't know how to keep your mouth shut." Alex looked at me and her smile faltered.

"O-Kay well then, Where are you staying?"

"Here I guess…"

"Who will watch over the Akatsuki?"

I stepped forward Bravely. "I-I will." Jori Glared daggers at me her two favorites were also Deidara And Kisami.

"Very well. Naruto there are some empty apartments. Have Lauren and the Akatsuki in one and the other girls in another." We nodded. And Thanked Tsunade. She then went behind the Akatsuki.

"What are you doing!" she pressed her fingers to the middle of his back where she knows he couldn't reach. It was a Chakra seal. Doing to same to Deidara. She then said.

"I will seal the apartment to Akatsuki will be staying in. so that they won't be able to leave without you as an Escort Lauren, there is also a seal on the Konoha gates now They cannot leave at all." She looked proud and we looked at each other. The Chakra ropes were removed and Kisami almost slumped. I caught Him and he smiled I helped him walk. And Naruto showed us the Apartments. My friends entered one and I entered another Deidara was still asleep so I laid him on the couch I sat Kisami in a chair and left I Bowed to Naruto as Tsade applied the seal. I shut the door, and sighed.

I had to Babysit S-ranked Ninja's! I went to the kitchen getting a glass of water I was pulled from behind.

"What the he-"

"Shh… Silence." I blushed Deidara was sliding a hand towords my pants and I felt something harden against my back.

"No… S-stop!" I muttered but it was too late his hand was in my pants rubbing my Area. I panted slightly and he turned me around.

"I don't know what is with you. But I want you!" he kissed me and I tried to push away. I felt him lightly hump me and he stopped he pressed me close to him and I could feel his throbbing member.

"Please! Stop it!" I said pushing him He growled and I tried to crawl away from him. He pinned me on the floor and he groped my breasts.

"No!" I pushed away trying to use my legs but he caught me in a kiss. I gasped and he shot his tongue into my mouth. He then got off hearing pounding on the door.

"Lauren! It's Case open up." Kisami cursed and went into a bedroom. I fixed myself and opened the door.

"What?"

"You Okay? I heard you say 'No!'?"

"Yeah I just saw a spider… that's all!" I lied. I hated lying to my friends. It was already a little dark out.

"Okay…" I shut the door and Deidara was gripping his head.

"You Okay Deidara-kun?" he looked up.

"No… How did I Become the Kidnapped?"

"Well… I thinks it's called KARMA…" I tapped my Chin in Mock thought. He groaned and I helped him to a room. "Sleep here Kay Deidara." He nodded and fell on the bed. I opened a random door and closed it behind me. I took off my pants and shirt. Looking for Pajama's to wear. Suddenly I heard a soft click. I turned and Kisami was behind me I tried to hide in the Closet but I saw it was large and suddenly I was pushed inside. I looked around it was Pitch black in the closet.

I couldn't see him but suddenly I tripped on something and landed on Someone. Their hands grabbed me and they kissed me. I tried to scream but when I opened my mouth their tounge darted in. He slid his hand into my Panties and moaned. "Your soft…" I felt a Finger enter my V and I stiffened. "And tight too!" he pumped his finger and pressed his lips back to mine I felt tears slide down my cheeks. My favorite character was going to rape me. He pressed another finger in, he got a third in and a fourth. Suddenly my stomach clenched and something warm flowed out of my body I was crying more now.

I was now on my Back. My panties were gone and I could hear the rustle of his clothing. As he pulled them off. "Please… Don't…"

"Stop? Of course not, !" he pressed against my opening and I shut my eyes. "3… 2… 1!" I tried to cry out as he forced himself into me I withered beneath him and he put a hand on my mouth. "Shh, the pain will be gone soon, ." He started to move inside of me and I cried out as pain became pleasure.

"No… no… no..." he went faster and harder his lips met mine and he pushed faster into me he went deeper with each thrust. Finally he thrusted one last time and a moan escaped his lips as he Came inside of me… I came about the same time. And I was crying. I heard his clothing being replaced. And a light went on I looked down and Blood was drying on my Thighs. I was no longer a Virgin… and Kisami had stolen what was precious to me.


	3. Chapter 2

When I woke up in the morning I grabbed a towel and headed for the shower. I passed Deidara and he gaped as I ran past him Towel around my body. I turned on the Water and Stepped in. Letting the water wash away my Fears. I sighed the water was calming and I Started to sing again…

"Wishing on a dream that seems far off, Hoping it will come Today.

Into the Starlit night, foolish dreamers turn their gaze,

Waiting on a shooting star.

But, what if that star is not to come? Will their dreams fade to nothing?

When the Horizon Darkens most, We all need… to believe there is hoopoe…

Is an angel watching closely over me?

Can there be a guiding light I've yet to see?

And I know, my heart should guide me but,

There's a hole within my soul!

What will fill this emptiness inside of me?

Am I to be satisfied without knowing…

That I'm wishing then for a chance to see

Now all I need. _Desperately…_

Is my… Star… to Come…"

I sighed and started to Cry. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "W-who?"

"Me."

"GO AWAY!" I shouted and I broke down crying.

"I'm Sorry."

"just… go away…" my aura was radiating that I wasn't one to be messed with at the moment.

"Kisami, it would be best to leave her alone you didn't see what she did to Hidan…" Suddenly the door opened. "It's not Kisami." I peeked around the Curtain of the Shower. Deidara stood there his face full of Worry. "Look I can sense your Chakra and something is wrong, What is it."

"Kisami… Ra… Ra…" I broke down crying again I turned off the water and Deidara grabbed my wrist and pulled me to him. I continued to cry and he petted my head.

Did he notice I was naked? No his eyes are closed. I slowly finished crying and I grabbed my towel… "T-thank you Deidara-Kun…" he smiled and patted my head and left. I heard something crash though.

"YOU IDIOT! LEADER-SAMA IS GOING TO KILL YOU, UN!"

"I COULDN'T HELP IT!" I heard another crash and I changed into my Clothing I dried my hair when suddenly the door Swung open and Kisami was thrown into the Shower Deidara Strode over and Turned the Hot all the way on "THAT'S HOT! DAMNIT DEIDARA!" I started too laughed. But it became even worse when Deidara went over and flushed the Toilet.

Kisami's scream could be heard as it went from steaming hot, to freezing cold. Deidara turned the water off and my Hair was dried to its sleek glory. I hugged Deidara "Arigatou Deidara-Kun!" I left the room and opened the front door. Jori stood there along with my other friends.

"What was that yelling?" they all said at once.

"Oh, Deidara gave Kisami punishment… speaking of which." I went back inside "Deidara-Kun! I don't want to leave you alone with Kisami, come with us!" Deidara Nodded as Kisami tried to leave he the Door shut on him. "Jori what's wrong?"

"What did Kisami do?" Before I could answer Naruto came bounding up.

"Hey want to go to Ichiraku's?"

"Ramen? Sure!" Case and Alex said at the same time we laughed and followed Naruto Deidara Stayed at the Back with me.

"What's his next punishment Deidara?"

"Hmm…"

"I know… Heavy Laxatives?" Deidara Nodded and I grinned with demonic delight. And we both ran to catch up with the others.

Jori walked beside me "You didn't answer me…" She said with a hint of venom.

"He… R.." Deidara leaned down and whispered in her ear. Tears came to my eyes again. And Jori Ran forward to tell them What Kisami did. Stacy came back to me and hugged me I cried into her shoulder. Naruto noticed that the group had stopped.

"Huh what's wrong?"

"Kisami… Is going to have hell to pay!" Sarah said. Stacy stopped hugging me and smacked Sarah on the Top of her head.

"No cussing!" Suddenly a barking noise was heard.

"Akamaru! Where did you go?" was that Kiba? Suddenly I was on a Large Dog. It had come up behind me and went underneath my legs.

"Whoa! Hey!" the dog barked and started to run I grabbed on for dear life. "Shit! Fuck! Stop! Bad Akamaru! STOP! No, no, no, NOOO!" I yelled as the dog jumped I held onto the fur but my hands slipped from the dog. I was free falling.

"Great… Death by my stupidity…" I groaned I tried to grab onto something but missed. Suddenly I was on the Dog again. Holding on for dear life. "Kiba! God damnit get Akamaru before he KILLS ME!" suddenly behind me was Kiba.

"How do you know me and Akamaru?" he said as he stopped the Giant dog.

"I just do…" I panted. Akamaru licked my Face in apology

"Yeah sorry we were training and Akamaru sniffed something out didn't realize it was the new comer!" he rubbed the back of his head. I sighed and looked where we were. We were on top of a building. Not far from Ichiraku's Ramen

"My friends and I were meeting at Ichiraku's Can you take me there?" I asked Kiba nodded. And Akamaru jumped down. And we met up with my friends.

"Hey Lauren you Okay?" Naruto asked and Deidara helped me off the Dog

"Whoa a missing nin?" he pulled a Kunai.

"He is under my watch Kiba!" Deidara grinned as Kiba put his Kunai away.

"Hey! Ichiraku! 9 bowls of the Usual!"

Ichiraku smiled and stirred a pot of Ramen of Ramen. We sat down when I heard a voice.

"So the mighty Mist ninja has become a pet?" Deidara and I turned It was Hidan! He whispered quickly to Deidara and he beamed suddenly I was knocked out Deidara hadn't moved must have been Kakazu…

~*~

Hidan whispered in Deidara's ear "The seals are gone… Kisami's already waiting for us. Leader-Sama only wants the girl named Lauren!" Deidara beamed. And suddenly Kakazu knocked out Lauren while they ran Hidan pressed his hand where the chakra seal was and it released.

Deidara suddenly felt rejuvenated. And they ran to the gates. Naruto followed close behind. "Damn Kyuubi brat!" Lauren whimpered in Deidara's grasp and he shifted her so she would be comfortable, he was now holding her Bridal style. And subconsciously she grabbed his clothing with her hand and muttered…

"Deidara-Kun…" she was having a dream about him! Oh joy! He saw Kisami and quickly made a Clay bird. "Dei-Dei…Kun…" she muttered again the blonde looked smugly at Kisami who only sneered at them.

Kakazu rolled his glowing eyes. "What happened…"

"Kisami raped her, Un…" Deidara snarled out Hidan's jaw fell

"Usually I'm the one who fucking does that!"

"Hidan!" Kisami yelled and tried to push him off the bird. But Kakazu stopped him.

"Leader will hear of this… especially since she is our new member"

"Kuso!"

The clay bird flapped faster sensing its creators anger rising. They reached the Akatsuki base in less than a day, Lauren was still asleep so she wouldn't be able to find her way back.


	4. Chapter 3

The Clay bird landed at the Akatsuki base, letting its passengers off it shrunk to pocket size and became inanimate, Kisami picked up the bird still fuming while they walked into the base. Lauren was still asleep in Deidara's arms. They entered the Base and Tobi noticed that they brought the same girl back.

"Yay, L-Chan's back!" Tobi jumped up and down in a child-like manner _'L-Chan?'_ thought Deidara the blondeignored Tobi and continued to Leader-Sama's office. Hidan knocked twice and from inside a voice was heard.

"Come in." Hidan opened the door and Deidara still held onto Lauren. Leader-Sama raised an eyebrow but ignored it. "So how was Konoha Kisami, Deidara?" Kisami answered before Deidara did.

"Very intriguing considering I spent most of it indoors…"

"And raping people…" Deidara mumbled

"Say again Deidara? I heard raping…" Kisami stiffened.

"Leader-Sama, Kisami-San raped Lauren-Chan on our first night in Konoha." Leader suddenly did not look pleased he had a short temper and raping was not part of his plan for peace.

"Kisami…" he said calmly _'now he's in for it…'_

"Y-yes Leader-Sama?"

"YOU ARE TO SPEND 24 HOURS LOCKED IN A ROOM WITH TOBI!" he yelled anger in his voice. Lauren stirred and everyone stilled.

"Huh? W-where am i?" she stiffened "I can't remember my name… but I remember all of you… Gah!" she gripped her head and Deidara let her down "It hurts!"

"She remembers us? But not her name..." Leader pondered this

"Leader-Sama… w-who am I?" she said loud enough so he could hear.

"Your name is… Faolin, also known as Fao." He glanced at the others for approval they nodded. And Konan who was next to him called Zetsu.

"Let the others know. Her name is now Faolin or Fao no longer Lauren!" she whispered to the grass ninja he nodded and quickly went to tell the others. Leader stood and went over to Lauren now known as Faolin.

~*~

Faolin… I don't know if that's correct… but I don't know if it's wrong either! Leader-Sama walked closer to me and I stood as upright as I could.

"Don't worry Faolin-Chan. Stay with Deidara for a bit until I get you your own room." I nodded and he handed me an Akatsuki cloak and a ring. The ring said on it Flame, for the resemblance was alike. At times I could be evil and mean, but warm and kind at others. I was also given a scratched out Konoha Headband. i bowed.

"Arigatou Leader-Sama." i left the room with Deidara and Leader sat in thought for a moment.

"Deidara-Kun… Why is it I feel like I'm missing something… That someone is looking for me?" Deidara shrugged and I sighed. He took me to his room and grabbed a shirt and some pants for me.

"You can change in the bathroom next to us Fao-Chan." I nodded he ruffled my hair and I glowered at him. I left the room running into someone.

"Oof!" I looked up into Sharingan eyes. "Gomen Itachi-San!" I bowed and quickly ran into the bathroom. I quickly changed afraid someone might suddenly come in. Deidara's clothes were a little big. So I used the scratched Konoha headband I was given as a belt. Luckily it worked. So now I showed I was a missing ninja. I put on my Akatsuki ring. A creamy orange-ish color with the Japanese letters for 'Flame' on it, I put on my Akatsuki Cloak and like the others painted my Nails black. While waiting for the polish to dry the door flew open.

"HIDAN!" I screamed he looked at me.

"What the fuck is your problem? You aren't doing anything!" I glared at him and suddenly without thinking I did hand signs _'Dragon, Tiger, Dog, Monkey'_ suddenly Hidan backed out of the room as a small dragon emerged growing Larger. It was in the hall way growling I followed the beast. Hidan ran outside and the Dragon followed it waited for me to mount it before it took flight in the Air, the Large Silver dragon had metallic claws and stunning violet eyes It flapped its large wings and followed Hidan letting out Lightening bolts from it's massive jaws. It's teeth looked like metal and it had a scythe-like Tail.

"Hidan you Bastard, Next time you enter a bathroom you'll think twice!" the Dragon dove letting loose a loud roar ripping Hidan in two from the waist. "Bring him back. Kakazu can sew him up." The dragon obliged and Took into the air in both Paws were a Piece of Hidan _'Hehe… sounds like Piece of Eden from assassins creed… maybe I should scatter Hidan across the world…'_

"Bitch, Asshole, Co -"

"Hidan I would shut up before Akito rips more of you apart!" _'How did I know it's name?'_ the dragon landed chucking the Hidan halves at Kakazu who narrowly dodged it. I climbed off Akito and he gave a thundering roar. He then started to shrink until he was about the size of a small white cat with feathery wings. He perched on my shoulder and glared at the others. Pein pushed through the other Akatsuki members.

"What is going on?!" he shouted. Tobi answered for everyone.

"Fao-Chan has a Dragon!" Akito shifted.

"It's… a little small…" Akito Hissed and suddenly he was his full size looking at Leader-Sama with piercing violet eyes. "I take it back…" he smirked. I smiled and Akito again was his small form with a feathery tail. He looked so innocent. "Well, Faolin-San you've made yourself a unique Familiar. What were the hand signs?"

"Um… Dragon, Tiger, Dog, Monkey" Kisami tried and it didn't work, after that everyone else tried, no luck still. "Hmm… those were correct…" I shrugged and Akito sat on my head flicking his feathered tail.

"How many jutsu's do you know?" I pondered this.

"Some. I know Shadow clone summoning… Seals… and… that's about it!" I smiled and Akito sweat dropped. And Tobi neared Akito. He gently pulled on the creature's wing and it hissed at him.

"Eek Fao-Chaaaan! Little cat dragon scared me!" Akito looked smug and blew a small stream of flame at Tobi's cloak the fire hit its mark and everyone sweat dropped when Tobi started running around screaming like a banshee. Akito took flight on the air flapping it's silver feathery wings lightly

"Put the Fire out Akito!" I scolded the little dragon and it used ice to put the fire out. Akito Landed on Deidara's head and mewed pawing his hair, Akito looked over his head and stared at Deidara upside down.

"Mow!" Akito then blinked and smiled showing cat-like teeth; Akito then flipped his wings out as a Sun shade for Deidara. I laughed and walked up next to Deidara Akito then jumped to my head and crawled into the raised neck of my cloak for hiding. I laughed he was more Cat than dragon in small mode. We went inside and sat down on the couch watching T.V. while I lent Hidan my 'Icha Icha Paradise' to make up for Akito ripping him in half. Zetsu stood behind me and I heard Akito hissing.

"Mm, Lunch! **It looks yummy!**"

"You even nibble on Akito I will Burn that Garden of yours to a crisp!" I warned and Akito stuck his small tongue out.

"**NO!** YOU CAN'T! **Not even a little bite? **Wait what? **Oh shut up… **Make me!" I Face palmed while Zetsu bickered with himself.

"Holy Sh-Faolin! I can't believe you r-read this stuff!" yelled Hidan from his room I rolled my eyes.

"Wuss!" I yelled back and Akito snarled at Tobi who kept trying to touch him…

~*~

"I can't believe it! Lauren's gone!" Lauren's Friends Stacy, Sarah, Alex, Jori, and Sarah Pouner had said.

"She is a missing ninja then…"

"SHE WAS STOLEN!" Naruto and Kiba yelled in the girls defense. Lady Tsunade threw her fists on the table.

"You don't think I know that!" she yelled. Ton-Ton had gone and hid behind Shizune's legs the small pig squealed.

"Then train us… and we will bring her back OURSELVES!" Case had spoken no longer afraid of the Leaf ninja's Hokage. Suddenly a thundering roar broke the silence.

"What the Hell!" Tsunade looked out her window and saw a glimpse of silver across the horizon. "Shizune Telescope!" Shizune complied and Tsunade saw it was a silver dragon with a girl riding it… "Quick! What was Lauren's favorite Animal!"

"A dragon…" Tsunade Blanched… a girl who could summon dragons… That's why the Akatsuki took her.

"You will be trained. Naruto, Find some people to help train them. Including Hatake Kakashi!" Naruto and Kiba Nodded the girls bowed mumbling thanks and they quickly followed the two Boys.


	5. Chapter 4

Two years have passed sinceI watched as Akito Chased Tobi around the Base shooting Ice at his hair, and Tobi continuously screaming 'WAAA! TOBI'S A GOOD BOY!' finnaly I had had enough!

"AKITO! IF YOU DON'T STOP YOU MAY NOT EAT MICE FOR A WEEK!" Deidara suddenly babied his ear in mock pain I giggled and got on my knees and said "I'm Sorry Deidara-Kun… I'll kiss it better!"

I went to kiss his ear when he turned his Face and instead I ended up kissing his nose. He grinned and grabbed me we were laying on the couch now my hair acting like a curtain.

"Good God-"

"Jasshin!" yelled Hidan

"Whatever, but as I was saying Get a room you two!"

That's when Deidara reached his head up and kissed me on the lips his tongue tracing my bottom lip for entrance.

I complied and his tongue danced with mine suddenly we were pulled apart as Hidan pushed us aside and sat between us. "Damnit Hidan! If you weren't Immortal I would kill you!" Hidan just laughed and Akito landed on his head sending a shock of electricity through him.

I started to laugh and watched as he pulled out his scythe I made an Eep sound and started to run. I ran outside and got tackled by the Immortal suddenly he was lifted off of me as Akito had transformed into his full form.

Hidan humphed and I laughed petting the Silver dragon. It hummed in happiness sending a volly of Ice Darts at Hidan. Hidan dodged all but one which scratched his cheek. "Too slow Big Boy?" Suddenly Akito launched at Hidan putting his Scythe-like tail at his Neck. "Okay! Okay! Fucking hell, I was joking!"

The dragon released Hidan from his hold and raised it's Massive head. "Flight today?" It nodded and blew into my hair sending Lukewarm air through the brown silk-like mass. I climbed Akito and sat on his neck, just behind his head, holding onto his Metallic colored horns his violet eyes eyed the sky and he lept into the air.

Snapping out his wings he climbed the sky's and I noticed Ninja's below heading towords the Base. "Akito!" The dragon nodded and dove in the air Roaring a sound that imitated Thunder. We dove and Akito sent a direct jet of fire for the ninja's following ice to put it out incase it caught the tree's

"Kakashi-Sensei! It's Lauren!" '_whose Lauren?'_ I watched Kakashi do some hand signs. I noticed he had the Sharingan but he could never recreate Akito. Suddenly a fireball launched towords me.

"Akito Follow-up plan-C execute!" Akito roared and spun to dodge the Fireball. I let go and started to scream the Ninja Kakashi saw I was falling and Went to grab me when he had me I used my Shortblade To slice from his shoulder to his Hip It was deep and he let go with a hiss I also cut his mask off. Just for the hell of it.

"Kakashi-Sensei!" I heard some other voices yell. I free fell and did some hand signs at the last minuet to Become a puddle when I hit the ground rising from the puddle I laughed at them and Akito landed with a thud next to me. The man Kakashi was coughing up blood and he is probably going to have a scar from where I cut him plus his mask is gone. That solves the problem for finding out what he looks like. "Why! Why Lauren?"

"I don't know who Lauren is I am Faolin of the Akatsuki and of the Dragon Akito! I have been this for 3 years now!" Suddenly in a flash of smoke Deidara was behind me he quickly kissed me and Akito snarled at Naruto... "See! He looks like his dad dosn't he?"

"Oh and who is his dad Fao-Chan?"

"Why the Fourth Hokage! But what kind of dad would put the Kyuubi inside of his son? He must be laughing in his grave!" I was testing Naruto to see how many tails he would get if I pushed his buttons. It seemed like it was working...

"W-What?!" he was shaking now the whiskers on his face grew and splitted. Akito snarled at him.

"Oh yeah The Fourth Hokage, Konoha's Yellow Flash, Minato, Kakashi's Sensei, Jiraya's student, your dad However you put it, it's all the same He put the Kyuubi inside of you, so that you would be hated and later killed by none other than US!" I giggled and suddenly 5 tails were visible. Deidara and I suddenly Frozen Akito Roared.

Naruto's 5 tails form Lashed out at me I tried to move fast enough but it cut deep into my shoulder. "N-No! Deidara Please run! I don't want to lose you like I did some of my memory! Please..." I was crying now. God it hurt his Chakra was like Stinging nettle. "Akito Fly K-Deidara-kun out of here!" the dragon whimpered and nodded quickly blowing sheets of ice at Naruto Akito grabbed Deidara and Flew off Roaring like thunder.

"I'm... sorry... Deidara... Akito... I've failed you..." Suddenly Naruto was himself again he noticed Me and the pool of blood that surrounded.

"No! Sarah will kill me!" he grabbed me and I watched with blurry eyes mumbling '_goodbye... l-life...'_ and suddenly I was asleep.

~*~

'_Damnit!'_ "Sakura!" suddenly the Pink haired girl was next to Naruto!

"How did this happen?!"

"F-five tails..." Her eyes were wide and she began to heal Lauren's shoulder.

"Kakashi-Sensei... Are you feeling better?" he had a new mask on.

"Yeah but when she sliced down to my hip she cut my copy of 'Icha Icha Paradise'." When the others look they sweat dropped

"Is he-"

"Crying over-"

"His Book?" they both said at the same time as Tears scaled down his face. Suddenly a Roar was heard.

"Damnit! It's her Dragon!" Suddenly the Silver beast shot into view. "Hide Lauren!" The Silver Dragon then dove towords Naruto it's Mettalic Claws ripping his shoulder flesh. When Sakura went to heal him the Dragon Used it's scythe-like tail to cut her shoulder. Kakashi still sat motionless. The dragon Picked up the girl gently and shot into the air flying west... the base must be that way!

~*~

I woke up to feel air hitting my face. "A-akito?" the dragon hummed and I noticed we were flying the wrong way. The base wasn't west... "where are we?" The dragon snorted. "ah... our se-secret Hot springs..." the dragon landed and I removed my Cloak and cloathing. I put my hair into a Bun and Akito shrunk to small size. I climbed into the relaxing water and Akito cleaned his Blood covered paws until they were a soft silver.

"Mew!" Akito hummed and I laughed.

"Yes Mighty Dragon!" Akito purred and I closed my eyes to sing.

"In your dreams, Magical thoughts.

All things are real, Unless you dream there not.

In your dreams, Love is the plot.

Carried on wings of hooope...

Each... of our souls... intertwine... When we do,

Instantly we see it, the time to grow and be it,

Where everything is left on a hope!

And rise the dreams of your heart!

That innocent you! Careless and kind!

Dreams are on the breeze in love!

Only when two, Brilliantly shine as... well!"

I finished the song and sunk deeper into the water Humming the lunar theme song while Akito Padded at the water. I heard footsteps enter the area. I watched Akito flap up and hover over the water Cleaning His Face. I heard a snapping twig.

"Deidara?" I looked back and Screamed. It was the Kyuubi boy. I sunk until my chin was lightly under the water And Akito Hissed. He tried to grow to full size when suddenly there was a Kunai lunched at him a powder exploded in front of his face and he fell.

"Akito!" I grabbed the small form of the Silver dragon and I placed him gently on the shore. Under the water I did hand signs. It was the symbols to Alert Hidan to help since he was immortal.

Suddenly a puff of smoke entered the clearing. "You Rang Fao? What the Fuck?!" Hidan couldn't see the other ninja's "You call me out here to see you NAKED?! HOLY FUCK!"

I pointed behind him and he saw the group of sweat dropped people. He entered his full form and weilded his scythe, "Time to play!" he grinned and chased the People. Suddenly there was another puff of smoke.

"Faolin!" Deidara ran to me taking him Akatsuki cloak and I quickly exited the water and into his cloak. I hugged him and I picked up the sleeping form of Akito.

"Oh Deidara-Kun..." I hugged him sobbing lightly. "I thought I was going to die... they healed me half-way Akito brought me here... Oh Deidara!" I gripped his shirt and he petted my head.

He grabbed my Cloak and scratched band and carried me bridal Style he puffed out of the area and back to base. When we walked in water was dripping from me and everyone could see my bare, wet legs...

"Oh Fao-Chan's back! Tobi was Sad when Fao-Chan was gone! Tobi thought Fao-Chan was not coming back!" I smiled at the masked man and Tobi suddenly went over to Zetsu I caught him Whispering

"Zetsu-San, why is Tobi's pants tight? They were Okay this morning... Tobi's pants suddenly became Tight!" Zetsu quickly Pushed Tobi away.

"Faolin-Chan!" Konan called and Akito woke up Frantically flapping. "Where is she hurt Deidara?"

"Shoulder, they half healed her." Konan nodded and helped me to the bathroom. "Deidara! Go to my room and get her some clothes and get a new robe. Her's is tainted with the Fox's Chakra!" Deidara nodded and Konan moved the cloak carefully to reveal a half healed large scratch mark.


	6. Chapter 5

Konan started to use her Chakra to heal my wound I hissed as the wound closed and Deidara returned to the bathroom with some of Konans clothing and a new Akatsuki cloak. He blushed when he saw my naked breast. And when Konan was done I quickly dressed.

"Thank you Konan-Chan!" I bowed and left the room I was barefoot and As I passed Deidara's room I was pulled inside. When I turned Deidara's lips pressed against mine he kissed my cheek and neck lightly nipping the flesh of my neck "De-Deidara-Kun!" I gasped as he groped my breasts he continued to nip my flesh and he was careful to miss her shoulder. He took off the clothes she had just dressed in.

"You taste so good, Faolin-Chan, Un..." He nipped my bellie flesh and we fell onto his bed all that I was left in was my borrowed underwear and bra. He trailed his tounge across the top of my breast back to my lips.

I tried to take of his shirt my hands shaking. He chuckled at me and Pulled off his own shirt and pants until all that was left was his boxers. He Unhooked the bra and carefully pulled off the panties. He Inserted a finger inside of me and I squirmed...

"Don't tease me Deidara-Kun!" I laughed and he removed his finger and boxers. His member was fully erect. And he pressed the tip to my opening. I gasped, _'he's so large!'_ he kissed my lips and in one thrust filled me all the way I gasped and bucked. Pushing him deeper in me. Tears began to form and he kissed them away.

"Shh... it's okay, Un..." he whispered and began to move slowly at first pulling out and In I moaned and he went a little faster and deeper with each thrust.

"F-faster... faster Deidara!" he kissed me with passion and thrust faster. We came at the same time "Deidara!"

"Faolin..." he kissed me and pulled out. He lay beside me panting and I rolled on top of him "Oh?" he said in a fiesty tone.

"You got to tease... it's my turn!" I said seductivly he chuckled and groaned and I rubbed my hips on his, causing him to become erect again I kissed his chest. And I nibbled his shoulder.

I could feel him throbbing against me and I moaned as I rode him he moaned with me and he growled "I can't take this much torture!" he flipped me on my back and quickly thrust into me. I moaned and he started to move, Suddenly his door opened.

"Deidara, are you in here we can't find Faolin..." Deidara paused his thrusting and we stared agape at Sasori.

"SASORI!" we both yelled and he quickly shut the door yelling

"Deidara is making ART with Faolin!"Deidara rolled his eyes and stared back at me I could feel him throbbing inside of me and he then resumed thrusting. We were both panting when the door opened again. We tried to ignore it when I looked... Hidan, Tobi, Kisami, Itachi and Kakazu stared mouth open.

"I... didn't... believe... Sasori..."

"Kisami-san... Why is Deidara-Sempai inside of Fao-Chan?" Kakazu ran from the room and Deidara tried to shut them out. "Is he hurting her?!" Tobi sounded worried.

"Sure... You can't take Rape, Un, but you can take HIS sex!" He stormed from the room and shut the Door. Suddenly we yelled each others name as we Came together. We panted and he pulled out I felt him pull a blanket over us and I fell asleep in his arms.

~*~

"Kisami-Saaan! What was Deidara-Sempai doing inside of Fao-Chan?!" Kisami growled and Hidan noticed everyone.

"What the Fuck did I miss?"

"exactly you missed the 'Fuck'..." Itachi said covering his eyes mumbling something over and over again.

"What the Hell do you mean?!"

"Deidara was having sex with Faolin... and we... walked... in..."

"I SWEAR I'LL GO BLIND NOW!" Itachi yelled and this was interesting... he was usually quite and calm.

"Holy shit! I missed that?! Damnit!"

~*~

I woke up at about 4 am the next morning I was still in Deidara's arms and I kissed him and realised he was still asleep. Time to have some Evil fun. "Oh Deidara! Faster, faster oh yeah!" his face was full of pleasure. "Deidara help! Kisami and Itachi are trying to Rape me!" his face turned to anger "Deidara I'm pregnant!" his face turned to happiness "Deidara We're having Quadruplets!" His face turned scared and I couldn't help but start laughing!

"Oh... you think thats funny?" he growled and kissed me again.

"Of course!" he kissed me and rubbed me. "Deidara! I'm still sore from yesterday!" he grumbled and got up We shared a blanket to the Bathroom Akito Flew onto Deidara's head and fell back asleep we laughed at the small dragon and entered the Bathroom Deidara placed Akito on the Blanket we used. And I turned on the water to a luke warm setting.

Deidara got in first and I followed him he sat down and I knelt behind him the water fell on us and he moaned when I started massaging his back. While I did so I nibbled his ear and I reached for the soap. I filled my hands with it and started to gently scrub his back. He groaned and I saw he became erect again. "Your to easy Deidara-Kun." I nibbled again on his ear and I then stood up hearing Akito yawn and snort shaking his feathers. Suddenly I was pinned against the wall.

"Faolin... you make me so hard..." he growled into my ear and he nudged my legs with his penis asking for acess. I spread my legs and he pushed the tip against my opening. He slowly pushing inside me all the way and I gasped. Still amazed at how large he is. He pushed deeper and we both gasped, I was now panting I could feel him throbbing inside of me and he began to move. Sex standing was much more of a rush...

Deidara held my back and lifted me up I wrapped my legs around his thighs and he pushed deeper inside of me. Akito woke up and stared at the locked door, he opened it... evil dragon. And Leader-Sama walked through the door. We froze... he was still half-awake.

"G-good morning Leader-Sama..." Deidara then slowly thrusted trying to not draw attention to us. I peeked at the cutain he was brushing his teeth.

"huh? Faolin-San... what are you doing in the Shower with Deidara..." suddenly he left the bathroom slamming the door. We heard him yelling "IS NOTHING SACRED ON THIS EARTH! NOT EVEN THE DAMN SHOWER!" I blushed furiously and suddenly gasped as I came and Deidara followed after a few more thrusts.

Spent we shut off the water and got out we each grabbed an Akatsuki towel, which was black with the red cloud and we used the blanket to hide us as we ran to Deidara's room.

"Hey! FaoDara!" we both blinked and looked at Hidan. "Faolin and Deidara make FaoDara or DeiOlin!" he grinned demonically

"Akito!" I pointed at Hidan and Akito launched at him ripping off his ear and setting fire to his hair while icing his eyeballs and Shocking his tongue with electricity. "Goodboy!" the Silver dragon continued it's assult on Hidan. And we found sanctuary in Deidara's room.

I put on some underwear and a bra. Then putting on a pair of Deidara's pants I used my scratched headband as a belt and threw on a shirt Deidara had I put on my cloak and Akatsuki ring. And I opened the door while he only had his pants and cloak on.

"Gah! Fao!" I glanced at him and giggled. He had almost tripped on our clothes from yesterday. I went over to him and hugged him. Standing on my toes to kiss him I left the room and called Akito to me he hid in the raised part of my cloak aroung my neckline. And Leader-Sama came into the room

"Ahem" I glanced stood and bowed Akito then crawled out of the neckline area and sat on my shoulder. Bending his head forward in a makeshift bow. "Sasori has decided to go on a Solo mission and you and Deidara are now partners." I smiled and bowed again my hair followed my bow

"Arigatou Leader-Sama!" I said and then sat down Hidan was getting sewn up by Kakazu. "Serves you right asshole! Next time Kakazu don't sew him up unless he pays money for it!" Kakazu's eyes sparkled... is that even possible I mean, they glow...

"Bitch..."

"Don't make me get a swear jar." Hidan grumbled something. And I smiled in triumph.

"Eternal..."

"Fleeting, Un!"

"Eternal..."

"Fleeting!"

"Eternal...

"FLEETING, UN!"

"ETERNAL!"

I had enough "SHUT UP BOT OF YOU OR I'LL DESTROY BOTH OF YOUR ART!" they silenced.

"PMS..." Deidara quickly said to Sasori. Then I realised.

"Oh no!" I quickly ran to Konan's room. Leaving confused people behind. "K-Konan!" I pounded on the door. She opened it.

"What?"

"I have a medical question..." she sighed

"Alright come in." She opened the door wider and I noticed Origami everywhere.

"Is it possible if your a week away from your period and you just had sex three times... to get pregnant?" I said quickly petting Akito who hummed and streched his small feathery wings.

"Wait... first who did you have sex with?"

"D-Deidara..." she looked surprised.

"Well yes it is possible." I suddenly ran out the door and outside. Tobi tried to follow but Akito grew to full size and scared him off. I sat in the forest just crying.

"Oh god... What if I do get pregnant... she heard a flapping of tiny wings. I looked and Saw Akito land on my knees. "Oh... Akito! I can't raise a child in the Akatsuki..." I cried harder until I threw up in sadness. And cried even more.

"Lauren!" I heard from the opposite direction of the base.

"Faolin! Fao-Chaaan!" I heard coming from the direction of the base. I gripped my head. I could remember being called by the name Lauren... but they're foggy crystal clear memories from the name Faolin. I cried out in pain and doubled over my head hurt in Pain.

A roar then filled the air and Akito was full size and curled around me. The pain was too much i went unconcious. I felt being picked up and Akito was by my neck now. It sounded like he was hissing. But I couldn't tell... everything was full of pain...


	7. Chapter 6

When I awoke I realized I wasn't at the base. "W-where am I?"

"Back in Konoha..." I quickly turned and saw it was the Kyuubi kid, Naruto.

"W-what! No! Deidara... no..." I broke down crying he came to comfort me and suddenly there was a flash of Silver and lightening. I looked up and Saw it was Akito in small form.

"How many dragons do you have?!" he called out in surprise.

"Well that's for me to know and you to NOT find out." Akito snarled flapping his feathery wings landing on my head in a protective way. The little Dragon blew a small blue flame... Cute, but Very hot. Akito's Violet eyes narrowed, making him look like a pissed off Hidan wait...

Akito resembled Hidan sometimes. In small form he looks innocent, In his large form he has a Scythe-like tail and looks very dangerous. I started to laugh lightly Akito looked at me funny. I whispered into the little dragons cat-like ears. And The dragon sounded like it was laughing.

Naruto looked at us blankly until the Hokage came in with some other girls. Akito Snarled suddenly and Crawled onto my shoulder hackles raised. "Naruto-Kun! Go find Kakashi-Sensei, this girl has a few words of apology to say."

"Pfft... like I would apologize to him..." I looked away and I was suddenly brought back in a harsh way. "Ouch! _Cazo_ you!" I snarled and Akito Quickly bit Tsunade HARD and I saw there were little bite marks with blood.

"Tell us where the Akatsuki base is. I know they forced you into joining."

"They didn't force me into ANYTHING! I joined on my own free will! And I will not betray my friends! Especially not Deidara-Kun!" She growled at her And Tsunade went to Punch her in the Stomach. _'NO!' _Suddenly she was pushed back Akito had grown to full size his Silver scales glistened.

"So It is the same dragon." I heard a voice I looked over it was Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura

I quickly did some hand signs, "Iron Wall!" I yelled and suddenly there was a wall seperating Akito and I from the others. Akito broke the wooden wall behind us and I climbed on his back.

He jumped from the Window spreading his wings suddenly I was being pulled off by sand. I was now falling. "Akito!" I screamed and I tried to do a quick jutsu to save me. I landed on something... or someone I looked and my leg was peirced by something. "Ak-ito..." the Dragon landed and quickly pulled me off what every stabbed me... it was a spike of hard sand. Suddenly my leg was freezing.

"Hurry... I pulled her off this way." I heard a voice... Wait... sand, The Kazekage, Gaara of the Sand!

"A-kito... hurry! Gah!" I cried out when He licked the wound removing the sand as it slowly closed. He iced it over to numb it. And I suddenly leaned forward and threw up. "Akito... how many days have we been here!" I asked wide eyed. The dragon sat on it's haunches and held up 8 claws. _'I was out for eight days?!'_

"There she is!" I didn't care... I was crying tears of Joy as I Threw up again. I was Quivering and Akito Folded a wing over me, he snarled at the people who interupted.

"Ooo... Deidara-Kun..." I mumbled and for some strange reason Akito let by a medical Ninja.

"Let me see!" she called but her soft. The wound was closed but I broke down crying I dry heaved. And Akito Shrunk to his small form. Cooing and blowing warm air into my hair, she saw me clutching my stomach. "Are you sick?!" she pressed a hand to my forehead. And then she saw I wasn't clutching in pain, but in protection.

"Deidara-Kun... Deidara-Kun..." I cried and she gasped.

"Kazekage Gaara, forgive me for this but your actions might not have killed one person but two!" Gaara looked confused.

"What?..."

"She is Pregnant!" I continued to cry Akito nudged me and I heard a gasp come from several people, namely the group of girls with the Hokage, the Hokage herself, and Naruto. The Kazekage, Gaara, looked stunned. He almost killed a growing life. "and I think she keeps mumbling the Fathers name."

"Well what is she Mumbling Kuronami?"

"she is mumbling 'Deidara-Kun' over and over." Suddenly one of the girls from the group came over and gripped my shoulders. Akito Grew into full size and roared.

"Damnit Lauren! You knew I Wanted Deidara!" I hit her hand away and pressed a blade to her throat.

"My name is not Lauren, how many times do I have to tell you damn people! I am Faolin of the Akatsuki! I don't even know who you are!" suddenly I gripped my head in pain "Gah!" Akito suddenly blew Fire at the Girl to get her away. "A-Akito! Shadow clone, find Deidara! Tell him, quickly!" The dragon nodded stood on its haunches and did hand symbols. Suddenly there were three Akito's the Origional stayed and the other two quickly flew off. Minimizing to increase eavasiveness incase they shoot at them.

"STOP THEM!" Suddenly someone came and Hit Akito on the head knocking him out and the clones dissapeared.

"NO!" I screamed and sliced the ninja's throat with my short blade. I saw their face... "A-Asuma?!" I cried and he fell to the ground. "At least Shikamaru will hate me and not Hidan..." I raeched over to Akito he had become his small form again I cradeled the unconcious dragon and I heard someone behind me. I looked it was Shikamaru anger filled his eyes.

"WHY?" He yelled I ignored him and tried to stand failing miserably. I tried again and suceded. Suddenly I was thrown back wards. "I ASKED WHY!" I tried to ignore him but he aimed a Kunai at my stomach. _"ANSWER OR I KILL 'IT'!"_ He said with such rage I was shaking.

"No! No... how could you threaten to do something so cruel!" I cried out and he pressed the kunai to my stomach harder. I cried out and behind my back I did handseals. "C-Chakra Push!" I screamed and he went flying through a building. I clutched my stomach in protection and grabbed the silver dragon.

"Stop _Faolin_." I looked back the Kazekage stood behind me sand gathered at my ankles holding me in place. "Why did you kill that ninja?"

"I was protecting my Partner... My familiar, My friend." He continued to stare. "I don't really know why. But when someone harms Akito... I WILL KILL THEM!" Gaara smirked and the sand tried to take Akito away. "NO!" I screached. And in anger I did random hand signs and without thought I yelled "BEAST JUTSU: TEN TAILED SUMMONING!" suddenly Behind me was a Large Wolf, it was larger than the Nine Tailed fox... and the Wolf had Ten Tails. A dark blue Aura filled the area. And the Wolf looked down.

"A female girl was able to summon me without the other Nine Tailed beasts?" he said in a booming voice. Suddenly a contract appeared. It was a dark shade of blue. Without thinking I opened it bit my finger and signed my name known name Faolin Hayashi in blood. The Wolf howled and one of it's tails flicked. It stared at Gaara and howled the village shook and I saw some of the Jounin Blanch. I suddenly fell to the ground.

"Too... much chak..." I didn't finsih the Sentence I fell unconcious and the Wolf dissapeard... My chakra held it there while I was concious...

~*~

Gaara stood moitionless. _'who IS this girl?! Able to have a dragon as a familiar, kill a ninja with no regret, and summon a tailed beast. Like the one I had and the one Naruto currently has?"_

"Kakashi-Sensei!" Kakashi turned around and saw Naruto running forward. "W-what was that!" he looked scared. It reminded him of the Fox locked away

"The Calmest of the Tailed... the True tailed beast. Sanzo, I'm surprised she summoned him... He made contracts with people who could summon him from his homeland. And she is the first. It won't take much chakra for her to summon him now... And if she is a true Akatsuki member... were doomed."

Naruto blanched and Went to her. Carefully picking her up. Even fainted she protected what was growing inside her with her hand while carefully holding Akito in the other.

"Naruto. Give her to Gaara. We have discussed and come to an agreement. The Akatsuki would look here first for her. So taking her to another village might help slow them down." Tsunade said to him. Naruto nodded and Handed Lauren, erm... Faolin as she is called now to Gaara. He held her tightly suddenly in wisps of sand they was Gone


End file.
